Bruce Lanoil
and David Gumpel on the set of the Muppets on Wheels video.]] Bruce Lanoil (b. July 5, 1960) is a puppeteer. He has also done some occasional voice acting. He performed The Cat in the Hat and Fox in Socks in the first season of The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. He performed Lindy in the direct-to-video specials Muppets On Wheels and Things That Fly. Additionally, he performed Mo Frackle on Family Feud and Stevenson the Parrot for the ''Muppet Treasure Island'' CD-ROM game. He worked as a puppeteer on many Creature Shop projects, including Dinosaurs, Dr. Dolittle, Jack Frost, and Cats & Dogs. Outside of the Henson company, he was an on-set animation reference puppeteer and voice actor for the movies Monkeybone and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. He is also the new voice double for Timon (Nathan Lane) from The Lion King; so far he has voiced Timon in Kingdom Hearts II and Disney's "Wild About Safety" shorts. Henson/Muppet Credits * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: The Cat in the Hat (season 1), Fox in Socks (season 1), Alonzo, Announcer, Aunt May, Barney Balaban, Big Nosed Whozit, Big-Bottomed Rumpit, Bob, King of the Wickershams, First Mate, Grandpa Mullally, Green-Tufted Sneel (in "Yertle the King"), Hajji, The Hum-Bleeper, King Noogle of Nug, Larry Nooly, Little Wimpy Guy (not the voice), Mayor's Servant, Money Whozit, Morton's Pink Friend, Mr. Webley, Newsboy, Onlooker #2, Pa Blozzit, Ronald Q. Clark, Singing Classmate in Play, Subscription-Selling Whozit, Tiger, Uncle Dutter, Unhappy Man, Zander, Zauber * The Muppet Show Live: Rowlf (right hand), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (right hand), Additional Muppets * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Additional Muppets * Muppets Tonight: The Swiss Cheese, Additional Muppets * Aliens in the Family: Spit (face) * Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree * Muppet Classic Theater * Dinosaurs: Charlene Sinclair (face), Judge D. X. Machina (puppeteer/voice), The Babysitter (face), Clerk (face), Devil (face), Dr. Ficus (face), Glenda Molehill (face), Larry (face), Mr. Harold Heffer (face), Scabby (face), Al "Sexual" Harris (face), Shelly (face), Solomon (face), Stu (face), UFO! Host (face), Mel Luster (face) * Muppet Sing Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green * Muppets On Wheels: Lindy * Things That Fly: Lindy * MuppetFest: Voice and head of Mr. Tinkles in Creature Shop Part Two demonstration * Family Feud: Mo Frackle * Muppet Treasure Island (CD-ROM): Stevenson the Parrot * Cats & Dogs: Mr. Tinkles, others * Studio DC: Almost Live: Assistance for Kermit the Frog in Bop to the Top * Where the Wild Things Are: puppeteer * The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora: The Early Bird *''The Muppets: Hobo Muppet, Food in "Me Party" and "We Built This City" * ''The Muppets (Episode 105 through Episode 116) *''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' Non-Henson/Muppet Credits * Kingdom Hearts II video game: Additional Voices * Looney Tunes: Back in Action: voice of Pepe le Pew; Daffy Duck puppeteer for green-screen footage * Monkeybone: voice of Streetsquash Racoon; on-set Monkeybone puppeteer * Spaced Invaders: voice of Pex * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth: Sidney External links *IMDb *PerformFX __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Performers Category:Creature Shop Puppeteers